A Monstars Thanksgiving!
by DragonBallZJam3000
Summary: It's was the day before of Thanksgiving and the Monstars went to the store to buy a lot of goodies for their big feast. Until the alien crew met a beautiful lady named Gretchen Deville. Pound developed a crush on her and invited her to their house for dinner. Will Pound have the courage to tell her how he fells and win her heart on Thanksgiving day?
1. Chapter 1

**A Monstars Thanksgiving!**

Chapter 1:

It was a chilly autumn Wednesday afternoon on the month of November and the Monstars were in the gym where it was nice and warm. Pound and Blanko were playing some basketball, Nawt was running on the treadmill, Bang was lifting some weights, and Bupkus was on a stationary bike. It was just an ordinary day at the gym until, Pound called out his crew. "Team meeting!" When the four Monstars heard his call, they walked to bleachers and sat down. "Alright everybody! It's the day before Thanksgiving so we're heading to the store to buy a lot of great things to eat." Pound told his team. "Awesome! I love me some turkey!" Bupkus said with a satisfied smile rubbing his belly.

"Me too dude! I can already taste those meals right now."Blanko agreed.

"Pumpkin pie here I come!" exclaimed Nawt.

"Don't forget the cranberry sauce." Bang reminded.

Pound smiled to see all of his friends excited for the big day. "Nice to see you boys excited. Now let's head to store, I already got the turkey yesterday so we don't have to worry about them being sold out." The boys put on their coats, hats and headed outside. After Pound locks the gym doors shut, the five Monstars went into their car and drove to the store.

The gang arrived at the shopping center parking lot and went into the grocery store. The gang gathered lots of goodies in the cart such as mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, bread rolls, corn, yams, and a lot more until their cart was nearly full. Pound maneuvered the shopping cart towards the meat section, their final destination while the rest of the team followed him. Pound reached for the honey-baked ham when suddenly, Pound's hand bumped into someone's tan brown hand. Him and the stranger apologized to each other, "I'm sorry." When Pound looked at the stranger, he was mesmerized. The stranger was just a beautiful tan-skinned lady with long black hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink sweater, long blue jeans, red sneakers, and emerald earrings. The two of them gazed into each other's eyes and smiled. Both of them said "hello" to each other and introduced themselves.

"Hi. My name is Pound." He said.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Gretchen, Gretchen Deville." She said.

"You have a cute name. I like it." Pound said in a deep,attractive voice.

Gretchen smiled and blushed at Pound's compliment, "Aww why thank you. You're so sweet."

The two of them shook hands until Gretchen noticed the four Monstars were smiling at her. "Those guys' friends of yours?" Gretchen asked. Pound turned around and replied, "Yes". He cleared his throat then introduces his friends to her. "Gretchen I would like you to meet my friends Bupkus, Bang, Blanko, and Nawt." Pound continued, "Fellas, this is Gretchen."

Gretchen smiled as she waved to the boys. "Nice to meet you guys." The boys talked to Gretchen for a while as they started to like her and got to know her better; until she had to go. "It's been nice knowing you all but I have to go. You guys can have the ham." Gretchen headed to the self-checkout and after she was done, she put her groceries in the paper bags when suddenly, Pound called her name. "Hey Gretchen!" She turned around when she heard his voice.

"What is it Pound?" she asked. Pound walked to her and said, "I was wondering if you're not too busy tomorrow, maybe you can come over to our house for Thanksgiving dinner." Gretchen thought about it for a bit and liked the idea. "Sure! Maybe I can meet you guys at 3:30 PM tomorrow. Sounds good?" she asked.

"Yes, I would love that!" Pound smiled with glee. Gretchen gave Pound her phone number and Pound gave Gretchen his phone number. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Pound and I'll call you later." she told him.

"Same here!" Pound said.

Gretchen waved him goodbye as she heads out of the store. Pound smiled dreamily as he walked back to the team with his eyes shaped like hearts, his face being red as a tomato, and his heart beating really fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Pound snapped out of it when he noticed his team was giving him big smiles. "Why are you guys looking at me like that?" he shrugged. Bang raised a brow, "You know why Romeo." Nawt cuts in, "You got a crush on Gretchen." Pound folded his arms and scoffed, "What? No I don't." The four Monstars raised their eyebrows at him, "Sure you don't." Pound growled at them, "What does that supposed to mean?" Bang answered, "It's means that you're lying. You do like her." Pound was being stubborn about his feelings,"Ok that proves nothing." Bupkus said, "Pound, you were making googly eyes at her." Blanko adds in, "And when you walked back here your eyes were shaped like hearts and your face was red as a tomato."

Finally, Pound admits it, "Alright fine! I do have a crush on her! Happy now?" Bupkus tries to calm him down after he felt tense. "Whoa man chill! We're not making fun of you for liking her. We're just happy that you invited her over for dinner tomorrow that's all." Blanko said, "Bupkus is right. You can't deny true love and besides, she's really nice. I'm sure she'll be lucky to have you as a boyfriend in the future." Pound smiled, "Thanks Blanko! And you guys are right, I shouldn't be afraid to tell her how I feel." Pound and the others noticed it was getting late so they headed to self checkout to pay for the food and put their groceries into paper bags. In their car, they drove home with a trunk filled with lots of good things to eat for tomorrow's feast. Meanwhile at night in the Monstars' house, after they put away all the groceries from the trunk of their car, they were having roasted honey barbecue chicken legs with a side of fries for dinner in the dining room. Then the boys started talking about Gretchen.

"Man, Gretchen seemed like a nice girl back at the store." Bupkus said smiling.

The gang agreed by nodding their heads.

"She's also kinda cute too. " Blanko said.

While Pound was eating his chicken leg and fries, he noticed his team looking at him with big smiles on their faces. "What is it now?" he whined. "We were just wondering, what do you like about Gretchen?" Nawt asked. Pound rested his head on his left hand and thought about what he liked about her, "Well I do like her long hair, lips, and smile." He continued dreamily, "But what I love most about her is those deep,chocolaty eyes." The four boys looked at each other and sensed that Pound was crazy about Gretchen. "Man, you really love Gretchen do you?" Bang asked. Pound flushed, "Yes. That's why I invited her to come over here for Thanksgiving dinner." Blanko walks over to Pound and puts his hand on his shoulder, "It's okay dude. Like we said, you falling in love with Gretchen is nothing to be ashamed of. We all like her and we thought that you inviting her over for Thanksgiving dinner tomorrow was the best idea you came up with. I think you should be happy for falling in love with her. She's awesome and so are you Pound."

Bupkus agreed, "I agree with Blanko. We know you'll impress her."

Nawt cheered for him "We believe in you man!"

Bang said to Pound, "You can do it man!"

Pound smiled at what the boys said, "Thanks for the pep talk you guys." Him and the others got out of their seats and gathered around for a group hug. Later on when the Monstars finished eating, they carried and cleaned their plates in the sink and put them back in the cabinet. Pound looked at the kitchen clock and said "Alright everybody, let's brush our teeth, head upstairs and into bed. We got a big day tomorrow!" The Monstars brushed their teeth in the bathroom, went upstairs to put on their pajamas in their rooms, and headed straight to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The next morning in the kitchen, after the Monstars ate breakfast Pound grabbed all the food and cooking supplies and puts them on the kitchen counter for their big Thanksgiving feast until Bupkus and the others walked towards him. Pound turned around and responded, "Hey guys, what's up?" Bupkus asked,"Pound, can I ask you something?" Pound replied, "Sure, I'm listening." Bupkus tells him about his idea. "I was thinking, maybe instead of you preparing dinner for our lovely guest, we could prepare dinner for you and I could be the host." Pound felt unsure about the idea, "I don't know Bupkus, are you sure? Because being the host requires a lot of responsibility."

Then Nawt tries to reason with him, "Oh come Pound, I'm sure we'll do fine preparing dinner for you and your gal and I'm sure Bupkus will do fine keeping an eye on us while we're fixing dinner." Pound still felt unsure.

" I agree with Nawt. We want to help you make a good impression on Gretchen. And what better way to do that than to help you prepare dinner?." Blanko agreed.

"If these guys want to be on board with this, then I want to be on board too Pound." Bang said determinedly."

Bupkus continues to convince Pound. "See Pound? Everyone here wants to be on board by helping you prepare dinner for Gretchen so you can make your move on her and win her heart. Even me. So what do you say? Will you let us help you?" Pound thought about what Bupkus and the others said for a bit. He accepted the offer and the two of them shook hands. "Alright Bupkus, I'll let you be in charge of the preparations and I'll let the rest of you guys be in charge of setting the table and cooking the food." The rest of the Monstars smile at Pound after accepting Bupkus' offer. "Thanks Pound! I'm telling you that this is going to be the best Thanksgiving ever!" Bupkus said with excitement.

"Don't worry dude! Leave everything to us." Blanko said.

"Thanks. You guys are the best." Pound said smiling. Bang, Bupkus,Blanko,and Nawt smiled back at him. "Well guys, we better head into our rooms, get dressed, and get ready for this afternoon. "I'll call Gretchen and ask her if I can pick her up at her place." The five Monstars went upstairs into their rooms and got dressed into their tuxedos. After Pound got dressed, he looked at the paper with Gretchen's phone number on it on his dresser. He toughened up and thought to himself. "My friends are right. I shouldn't be afraid to tell Gretchen how I feel." He walked to the dresser and picked up the paper with her phone number on it. While looking at the digits, he brought up his cell phone and dialed the number. Finally, Gretchen answered. "Hello?

 **Pound: Hey Gretchen! It's me Pound!**

 **Gretchen: Hey Pound. How's it going?**

 **Pound: I was wondering if I can pick you up at your place and drop you off at our place.**

 **Gretchen: Sounds very sweet of you. I'll be waiting for you outside my house.**

Pound smiled with joy over the phone and got back to Gretchen.

 **Pound: Ok! I'll meet you there. Bye.**

As Pound hung up his cell phone. He smiled dreamily while his face turned red and hearts circling around his head.

 _(Sorry about the long delay. I was busy with schoolwork I forgot. Even though Thanksgiving is over, that doesn't stop me from finishing this story. )_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Pound and the boys walked out of their rooms wearing their tuxedos. Nawt asked, "So Pound. How did the talk between you and Gretchen go on your cellphone?" Pound responded, "It went pretty good. She said she would love for me to come over at her place to pick her up. I even got her address she sent me for my GPS app." Bang gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks good to hear man."

Pound smiled at Bang. "Thanks." Pound walked to Bang and gave each other a fist bump. After the five Monstars went downstairs, Pound was heading to the front door. Before he opened the door, he looked at his team to say something to them. "Guys, when I come back here with Gretchen, I want everything set up in the dining room for Thanksgiving." He told the boys.

"Right." The four of them replied.

Pound looked at Bupkus and said, "Oh and Bupkus, make sure you keep an eye on the boys."

"Don't worry Pound. I'll take it from here." Bupkus responded proudly.

Pound continued, "Okay then. I'm counting on all of you."

As Pound opens and closes the front door of the mansion, he heads to his car and drives out of the driveway. After Pound left to pick up Gretchen at her house, Bupkus gave orders to Bang,Blanko,and Nawt like a true host. "Alright everybody listen up! Here's how we're going to set up dinner. Blanko and Nawt, I want you two set up the table.

"Alright Nawt, let's do this." Blanko said eagerly.

Nawt replied, "I'm with you Blanko."

The two Monstars smiled and gave each other high-fives. Bupkus continued to give out orders. "Bang, you can be in charge with the meals." Bang responded, "Sure, I can do that. Piece of cake." After Bupkus assigned the three Monstars with each job, they were ready to set up everything for Thanksgiving dinner. Bupkus told them, "Alright boys! Let's do this. For Pound!"

"For Pound!" The three of them said.

While the four of them were back home preparing dinner. Pound was on his way to pick up Gretchen at her house. While driving he thought to himself, "Alright Pound. This is your moment to shine." You're going to pick up the woman of your dreams and win her heart. Nothing to be nervous about." Finally, Pound made it to Gretchen house located on Harewood Drive like the GPS said and parked into her driveway. Pound got out of the car and went up to Gretchen's front porch. When he rung the doorbell, he waited for her. When Gretchen opened her door Pound couldn't believe his eyes. Gretchen was wearing a red dress with pink lipstick, pearl earrings, and pink shoes with heels. Pound melted at what he had saw and Gretchen noticed how weird he was looking at her. "Pound, are you feeling ok?" she asked. He snapped out of it and responded, "Yeah, I'm feeling ok Gretchen. It's just that you look amazing."

Pound slowly grabbed Gretchen's hand and kissed it. She smiled and replied, "Thanks. I think you look amazing too." After Gretchen locks her front door shut, she and Pound held each other's hands as they got to his car. Pound opened the right door in the front of the car for Gretchen and closed it. When Pound got into his car, he started the engine and drove out of Gretchen's driveway to head back to the mansion.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Meanwhile back at the Monstars' mansion, Bupkus was checking on Bang,Blanko,and Nawt to make sure that everything is running smoothly for Thanksgiving dinner for Pound and Gretchen. First Bupkus checked on Bang in the kitchen while he was looking after the turkey while wearing his chef's hat and apron. "Hey Bang. How are the meals coming along?" As Bang showed Bupkus all things he made for dinner, he replied,"The meals are coming along great. I made homemade mac and cheese,mashed potatoes, yams and strawberry shortcake for dessert. I'm also heating up some stuffing, corn on the cobs, and some spinach too. I even made some cheesy fried green tomatoes as appetizers and strawberry shortcake for dessert. The turkey will be ready soon."Bupkus smiled and said, "Nice! All these meals look good enough to eat."

Then Bupkus went to check on Blanko and Nawt in the dining room while the two of them were setting the table. "Hey Blanko and Nawt. How's the table looking?" Nawt went first and said, "Table's all set Bupkus. Blanko and I also set up the plates, utensils, glass cups, and napkins." Then Blanko said, "Man, I can't wait to see look on Pound and Gretchen's faces once they see our presentation."

Bupkus agreed with the two boys."Me too you guys. The lovely couple should be on their way."

While Pound and Gretchen were riding the car on their way to the Monstars' mansion,Gretchen couldn't wait to dinner with Pound and his aliens friends.

"Man Pound. I can't wait to have dinner to with your friends." she said eagerly.

Pound smiled and said, "Me too." Finally, they arrived at the mansion and Pound drove the car to the driveway. When they got out of the car, Gretchen couldn't believe that Pound and his team live in a mansion. She exclaimed, "Wow Pound! You guys live in this mansion?!" Pound nodded his head and replied, "We sure do. Do you like it?" Gretchen answered, "Like it? I love it!" Pound smiled at Gretchen's words, "I'm glad you like it." Pound unlocks the front door with his house keys and opens the door. When Pound and his lovely guest walked inside the mansion after closing the door, Gretchen was amazed how big the inside of the Monstars' home was. "Whoa! This place is huge!" Gretchen exclaimed. Pound replied, "It sure is." Then Pound called out to his team, "Boys! I'm back with Gretchen!"

As Bupkus and the others heard their orange leader had arrived with the lovely guest, Bupkus told the others, "Alright men! Let's show Gretchen a good time and help Pound win her heart!"

"Right!" They all replied.

As Bupkus,Bang,Blanko,and Nawt walked towards Pound with his love interest near their front door, the four Monstars were shocked at how beautiful Gretchen looked in her dress. Bupkus complimented her in a deep, sensible tone, "You look beautiful today Gretchen."

Bang agreed with Bupkus, "Amazing indeed."

Then Nawt added, "Pretty."

"You look amazing dudette!" Blanko smiled.

Gretchen smiled and blushed at their kind words as she looked at the boys in their tuxedos. "Aww, thank you boys.I think all of you look handsome in your tuxedos." The Monstars felt bashful at what Gretchen said to them. "Thanks." They all said.

"Oh Gretchen. I almost forgot to tell that Bupkus is the host for this Thanksgiving dinner." Pound mentions to Gretchen. Bupkus responded, "I sure am. Dinner will be ready soon, so why don't you two wait in the living room?" Bupkus leans over to Pound and nudged him on the arm as he winked and smiled at him. "Okay. Come on Gretchen." Pound rolled his eyes. As he stopped and turned around to look at his friends, they gave him big smiles and thumbs up. Pound smiled back and turned around to head to the living room where Gretchen is.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Bupkus, Bang, Blanko, and Nawt went back to the kitchen to set up dinner while Pound and Gretchen were sitting next to each other on the couch in the living room while waiting for their dinner. Gretchen went first and told Pound, "Man Pound, it's really nice of your friends to make and prepare dinner for us." Pound chuckled and replied, "You can say that again. Those guys are like brothers to me."Gretchen smiled and said, "Yeah, I really like them too." The lovely couple smiled at each other and started talking to each other.

An hour later, Pound and Gretchen were having a good time. "You know Pound, I really love talking to you." said Gretchen, "You're a very good listener." Pound blushed and replied, "Thanks Gretchen." Finally, Pound straightens himself up and gulped as he was ready to express his feelings to her. "Gretchen, there's something I want to tell you." he said.

Gretchen asked, "What is it Pound?"

Pound replied, "When I first met you at the grocery store yesterday I saw how amazing you look. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met and it was really nice for my friends and I to get a chance to know you better." Gretchen was touched by Pound's words. "Why thank Pound, I'm flattered." she said, "I thought it was really nice meeting you and your friends too. To be honest, I think you have the most amazing features I ever seen. "

Pound raised his eyebrow and said. "Really? Tell me what you like about me." Gretchen took a good look at Pound and swooned, "Well, you're really nice, charming, and I love the sound of your voice. It's so deep and handsome." Pound wiggled his eyebrows and responded in a deeper, attractive voice, "Oh really? I can make my voice deeper if you like." Gretchen blushed and giggled, "Oh stop it Pound, you're making me blush."

Pound and Gretchen chuckled for a bit and straighten themselves up. "Listen Gretchen,I also have another thing to tell you." said Pound as he touches her hand, "The truth is, I love you. Ever since my friends and I met you at the grocery store I started to develop a crush on you and I wanted to wait for the right moment to express my feelings for you because you're the most beautiful girl I met."

Gretchen smiled when Pound expressed his love to her. "Pound, that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." she said as she gazes into Pound's eyes, "I felt the exact same way when I met you and your friends. I love you too." Pound and smiled and gave each other a big hug. After Pound and Gretchen finished hugging, they closed their eyes and slowly kissed each other on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter:7**

Suddenly after Pound and Gretchen stopped kissing, they were startled when the two of them saw Bupkus, Blanko, Bang, and Nawt walked into the living room and said, "Awww." Pound and Gretchen blushed and showed embarrassing smiles on their faces as they got off the couch. Pound asked, "How much did you guys hear?" The four them smiled and replied, "Everything." The two lovely couple chuckled for a bit until all of a sudden, there was a loud grumbling sound coming from Pound's stomach. "I don't know about you guys but I'm getting kinda hungry." "Me too" said Gretchen.

Bupkus replied, "Well Gretchen, you and Pound are in luck. After he left the mansion to pick you up, the four of us worked together to set up a big and delicious Thanksgiving dinner for all of us."

"We even worked together to set up the dining room table." said Blanko.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" said Nawt. When the four Monstars walked into the dining room, Pound and Gretchen held their hands together and went to the dining room with the others. When they made it to the dining room, Pound and Gretchen were amazed at the delicious foods they set up for dinner on the dining room table such as turkey,stuffing,homemade mac and cheese,mashed potatoes,yams,spinach,cheesy fried green tomatoes,corn on the cobs and strawberry shortcake for dessert.

"Oh Pound,I'm impressed!" said Gretchen. "So am I." Pound replied, "Great job you guys!"

"Thanks!" The Monstars replied.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Pound, Gretchen, and the rest of the Monstars sat down at the dining room table with food on their plates and glass cups filled with apple cider. Before they started eating their meal, they all held each other's hands while Pound started saying his grace. "Dear lord, thank you for this wonderful food and for letting us all be here together on Thanksgiving."

"Amen." They all said.

"Alright everyone, let's eat." said Pound.

So the Monstars and Gretchen grabbed their silverware and started to eat their Thanksgiving dinner. They ate fried green tomatoes as appetizers; turkey legs, homemade macaroni and cheese,yams,spinach,mashed potatoes,stuffing,bread rolls, and cranberry sauce as the main course; a slice strawberry shortcake for dessert; and drank apple cider. After Pound, Gretchen, and the rest of the Monstars finished eating, they were all exhausted after eating their dinner. "Dudes, I'm stuffed." Blanko groaned. "You're not the only one." Bupkus replied."Man you guys, I don't think I can eat another bite." Nawt moaned.

"Boys, I couldn't agree more." said Pound. Suddenly, he let out a huge burp which surprises Gretchen and the rest of the Monstars. Pound blushed and chuckled embarrassingly. "Whoops, excuse me." he said. Gretchen replied, "It's cool. Besides, the food was delicious."

"You should thank Bang." Bupkus suggested, "He was the one who cooked the food."

"Well in that case, thank you for the food Bang." said Gretchen, "I think you're an amazing cook." Bang smiled at her complement. "Thanks Gretchen. I'm glad you liked the food."

"Alright everyone, now that we finished our dinner, what do you guys say we clean our dishes the together?" Pound suggested. Gretchen and the rest of the Monstars liked the idea, so after everyone puts the rest of the food in their refrigerator for leftovers, they grabbed their plates off the table and got out of their seats to head to the kitchen to wash their dishes in the sink.


End file.
